bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales Dance Dance Dance 2
Like all the other VeggieTales sing-along DVD video games, VeggieTales Dance Dance Dance 2 is a karaoke game, and is a follow up to the first installment of "VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance!" and made by Digital Praise, known for its Dance Praise series. The game features gameplay mechanics similar to many karaoke games out there like Sing It!, Glee, or Band Hero. Plot VeggieTales is proud to present ... the dancefloor ... AGAIN! Simply plug in the VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance 2 pad to your PC or Mac and start movin' and groovin' to your favorite VeggieTales songs! Each song offers 4 levels of play giving a custom dance experience to the beginner all the way to skilled dancer. With over 93 songs to tap your feet to, the fun is potentially endless. Positive (and silly!) onscreen lyrics let you sing along as you dance to the beat. Multiple settings let you customize your game: Dance Mode keeps your score -- watch it rise as you master the steps Excercise Mode helps keep you healthy -- count time or calories! Arcade Mode offers extra challenges -- surprise elements can impact your score! Add a second pad and enjoy dancing with a friend: Have fun with a little friendly competition Dance side by side in a Duet and build your score together Create your own dance steps using Follow the Leader! Gather your family, friends, youth-group or co-workers together for a dance-off, or strut your dance-stuff while shedding the off the pounds, now is the time to Dance, Dance, Dance! Everything you need to turn your PC or Mac on to VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance 2 is included in one package! Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song from Silly Little Thing Called Love #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas #Woody's Song from Toy Story #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera #Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans #Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 '' #Sneeze If You Need To from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter #Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess #Please Give from The Crisper County Charity #My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/''Junior's Playtime Songs'' #The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida #My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical #What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #The Silent Parrot from The New Job #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #No Matter How Old from The Cucumber King '' #Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood #Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? #Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! #Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do #Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' #What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk #Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb #Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 #Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved #The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! from Taran, The Amiable Viking #Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty #The Potato Song from The Ballad of Benjamin #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! #He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness #Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Shakin' Bacon from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable '' #Together from ''Celery Night Fever #Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob #MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! #My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet #Larry's Denim Ripjaw from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez! '' #I'm Too Young to Die from ''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! #Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice #Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! Songs (in alphabetical order) #110 Percent #Asteroid Cowboys #The Battle is Not Ours #Ballad of the Pie War #Because I Listened #Bellybutton Song #Best Friends Forever #Big Things, Too! #Bubble Rap #Can't Believe it's Christmas #Call on Us #Clowning Around #Cowbells and Custard #Do the Moo Shoo #Drop the Electronic Beat #Ease on Down the Road #Flamenco Dancing Peas #Finish Strong! #The Forgiveness Song #Give This Christmas Away #God is Bigger #Haggis and Angus #The Hairbrush Song #Happy Tooth Day #Happy River #Hey Jerb #He Watches Us #His Cheeseburger #Hope's Song #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud #I'm Too Young to Die #I Love Being a Superhero #I Love My Duck #It's Life's Story #Keep Walking #Kilts and Stilts #Larry-Boy! #Larry's Denim Ripjaw #Lance the Turtle #The League of Incredible Vegetables #Life on the Farm #The Little Drummer Boy #Lunch Savior #The Macy's Stomach Blues #The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! #Merry Larry's Dream #Monkey #More Beautiful #My Aunt Came Back #My Baby Elf #My Ginger Ale #My Grown-Up Elf #My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend for Life #My Teenage Elf #The New and Improved Bunny Song #No Matter How Old #Oh Lone Stranger #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Pizza Angel #Please Give #Plugged Up Love #The Potato Song #Right Where I Belong #Rock On, LarryBoy! #Rock On, Lightyear! #The Rumor Weed Song #Second Chances #Schoolhouse Polka #Shakin' Bacon #Show Some Respect! #Show You Love #The Silent Parrot #Sippy Cup #Sneeze if You Need To #Sport Utility Vehicle #Stuck in a Bear Trap #Taco #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Together #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty #We're Vikings #What Good Will This Stay Do? #What Should I Buy? #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #When I Think of Easter #When We Treat God's Creatures #With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! #Woody's Round-Up #Woody's Song #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #Yo Ho Hero Trivia *This has the same menus and dance moves as in the first installment of "VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance!" *Twelve songs were copy pastes from the first, and they were: #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Hairbrush Song #Big Things, Too #Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Cheeseburger #Yodeling Veterinarian #I Love My Duck #Do the Moo Shoo #Bellybutton Song #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Sport Utility Vehicle #Schoolhouse Polka Gallery DanceDanceDance2.png|Alternate cover Category:Video Games Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000